


Kind Eyes

by whorror_jpeg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bullying, F/M, Fluff, Marauders' Era, lycanthropy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whorror_jpeg/pseuds/whorror_jpeg
Summary: Pairing: Remus Lupin x ReaderPrompts: uhm, my undying love for Lupin????Song: noneRequest: noneWarning(s): fluff, slight angst, bullying, lycanthropyWord count: 3.3kAuthors note: Yes, I based young Lupin off of Andrew Garfield, no I have no regrets. I actually started this fic a while back and just never finished it up til now. sorry for the shitty ending lol.





	Kind Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Remus Lupin x Reader
> 
> Prompts: uhm, my undying love for Lupin????
> 
> Song: none
> 
> Request: none
> 
> Warning(s): fluff, slight angst, bullying, lycanthropy
> 
> Word count: 3.3k
> 
> Authors note: Yes, I based young Lupin off of Andrew Garfield, no I have no regrets. I actually started this fic a while back and just never finished it up til now. sorry for the shitty ending lol.

There wasn’t a need for it, really. But he was nice, you suppose, and you didn’t mind studying with him. He could help you in the long run with other subjects, such as Defense Against the Dark Arts, and he was a prefect after all. But you didn’t expect a Gryffindor to ask a Slytherin to be a study partner, but it was nice all the same.

“What do you  _mean_ he asked you to be your study partner?”

“We have skills that the other is lacking and we share a lot of classes. Honestly, Severus, it’s just studying.” you rolled your eyes and continued walking with your best friend and housemate. He quickly pulled you aside as other students passed.

“Are you  _really_ going to forget what he and his friends did and do to me?!”

You sighed understanding where he was coming from. He was guarded.

“Severus, it’s okay. You know I can talk to them, right?”

Snape huffed, “It’s fine.” and walked away quickly.

* * *

“Hello, Remus.” you greeted nicely as he came up from behind you. He nodded your way and set his books down, taking his cloak off afterward.

He sat next to you and brought out his quill and parchment.

“I have some conditions before we start this,” you stated, turning to face him. He raised his eyebrows and tilted his head to you, listening, “You and your friends are to leave Severus Snape alone.”

Remus chuckled and looked down. You frowned and gathered your stuff, “Guess I’ll be on my way then.”

Remus snapped his head up, dropping his facade, “Wait, I’m sorry, I didn’t think you actually cared for Snape.”

“And if I didn’t?”

He paled, “I, uh…”

You smiled, “Just be nice, please.”

He nodded as you set your belongings back down.

* * *

Besides the fact that he was friends with your best friends’ tormentors, he was rather nice. Not to mention he kept his word in regards to Snape. He (Severus) seemed more at ease and lighthearted.

“Did you have anything to do with this?” he smirked shyly.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” you smiled cheekily, bumping him with your shoulder.

* * *

These last few weeks were well, life was good. Your grades in DADA and transfiguration had increased dramatically, even to the point where your teachers thought you were cheating. Your study partner had mentioned succeeding in potions after being tested over a certain potion.

   Currently, you and Snape were sitting under an older tree, you observing your surroundings as he read.

“Are you going to the Yule Ball, (y/n)?” Severus asked quietly, paying more attention to his book.

You shrugged, “No one’s really asked me or caught my interest yet.”

He closed his book, “What about Lupin?”

You blushed and looked away, “What about him?”

“He’s an okay bloke, right? Don’t you fancy him?”

You sighed, “Yes, but does he fancy  _me_?”

Severus scoffed, “Absolutely, without a doubt.”

You stared at your friend, confusion written all over your face, “How do you know?”

“I have Charms with him and his fellow sadists, all he does is talk about you. Your study sessions, how you look that day, bloody hell, at one point it was how you eat  _apples_!” he laughed, looking at your blushing form. You furrowed your eyebrows in annoyance before crossing your arms childishly, almost pouting.

“If he likes me so much then he can come ask me himself.”

“Black’s been trying to convince him for  _weeks_ now, (y/n).” At this point, Severus had been laughing hysterically– something that was rather rare from him but pleasant all the same (not necessarily in this situation, but you didn’t mind; as long as he was happy), “I’m sure if you string something out for him, he’ll catch on and gain confidence.”

You groaned in complaint, leaning your head back onto the tree you sat at. Snape was right; Remus was a rather shy boy, and if what Snape had said was true, Remus wouldn’t admit it openly if he didn’t have some sort of confirmation.

* * *

As the day passed, your study session with Lupin was to start soon. You sat in your usual spot in the library, awaiting his arrival a bit earlier than usual.

Remus Lupin had finally shown up, sweat covering his forehead and his breathing hard. You gave him a questioning look, smiling softly, “You sound like you just got back from the Triwizard Tournament.”

He laughed breathily, “Feels like it too.” he says, looking up at you as he puts his hands on his knees, his lanky legs bending at the knee. You shake your head while smiling before offering him some of your water from a canteen you had in your bag. He took it gratefully and sipped on it while sitting down.

“What are we studying for today?” he asks softly, almost in a small manner.

“Right now, midterms.” you say, opening your Potions book, “Have to take them if we wanna go to the Yule ball with anyone,” you say, attempting to get him to talk about the subject. Remus’ face turned a bright red as he chewed on his lip softly.

“Yeah… I completely forgot about needing them beforehand…” he said absentmindedly. 

You laugh, “I haven’t even been asked, let alone thought about my dress.”

He snapped his head to you, “No one’s asked you yet?”

You shrug and shake your head no.

“How?” he shakes his head, looking absolutely muddled.

You laugh, “I dunno. I assume there’s no one who’d be willing to. Not even my own best friend! Granted, he hates dances.” you rambled, Lupin watching intently. There was a long moment between the two of you talking before he’d gathered his courage and spoke up.

“Let me take you.”

You looked at him slowly, the poor boy’s face was nearing a wine color as he stared at you with wide eyes. You smiled at him, looking down and then back up to him. He was waiting, looking ready to just about to fly off on his broomstick.

He shakes his head, “Uhm, ignore that. You can disregard what I sai-”  
“No!” you interject loudly before taking a quieter, more embarrassed approach, “No, I-I wanna go, with you, I mean. I was just waiting for you to ask me and I didn’t think you’d’ve done it today.” you laugh trepidatiously. Remus looked at you with a large grin.

“So… You’ll go with me?”

“Of course,” you say softly.

The session had resumed like it would any other day, save for the fact that small smiles were exchanged every time you two looked at each other, and at some point, Remus had even found your hand with his own, his fingers gently playing with your own as you two studied The Draught of Living Death. When you two had the ingredients and actions of the potion memorized, for the most part, you two split to the dining hall, chatting softly and brushing hands, laughing warmly together. Your face dropped when you heard a nervous boy’s voice next to a mocking one.

James Potter held Severus Snape in the air by his wand, laughing as Sirius Black hushedly told him to “put him down, we promised.”

With anger rising in your belly, you pulled your wand from your pocket, “Everte Statum!” you yell. As James flew back, you watched Snape fall to the ground and ran to him. Your poor best friend’s eyebrow and lip were bleeding as he looked fearful. You snapped your head to Remus, who looked just as shocked and unhappy as you were. He was looking to Sirius, who had an uneasy face on as he looked to James, “I told you, you hard-headed wanker.” he shrugged, trying to joke slightly. You looked back to Lupin, “We had a deal!” you growled at him, helping your dear friend up. Lupin shook his head, trying to get words out but unable to.

“Love, don’t blame Moony here. You can blame me. I told Prongs it was a bad idea, but I never stopped him. I apologize.” Sirius said softly, giving you an explanation you didn’t ask for, nor wanted at the current time being. You shake your head and furrowed your eyebrows angrily before taking Severus to your common room, sitting him on the couch and deciding you’d get dinner later.

“He’s right- Sirius, I mean,” Snape says quietly. You shake your head and bring out your wand, pointing it to his face.

“Episkey.” you say softly before sighing, “I know. I’m just angry I wasn’t there sooner.”

He smiles at you after wincing from the healing charm you cast, “In my opinion, (y/n), you were there just in time.”

You roll your eyes before examining his face.

“I’m okay, I promise.”

You nod and look down before writing a letter and giving it to your owl to send to Remus.

_Meet me in the Astrology tower after dinner_

_-(y/n)._

* * *

He was there faster than you’d expected. You raised a brow at his arrival, immediately greeting his high-strung face with, “I thought we had a deal.” you say, watching him pace back and forth.

“We did, an-and I’m  _so_ sorry for breaking that. James was feeling rather…  _malicious_ today.” he shakes his head and rubs at a scar on his face. You looked up and sighed before looking back at him. He was already stood still and looking at you.

“I really, really am  _so_ sorry, (y/n),” he says softly, getting closer to you and putting a gentle grip on your elbow.

You looked into his eyes and melted, “You are  _so_ lucky you have  _such_ kind eyes, Remus Lupin.”

He laughed and hugged you around the waist, you bringing your arms around his neck and resting your head on his chest.

* * *

The day of the Yule ball had come, and to say you were nervous was an understatement. Lucious and Snape sat in the common room awaiting your arrival and readiness.

“What if he doesn’t like it!” you yelled from the girl’s dormitory of Slytherin.

You heard Lucious audibly groan and Snape yell back, “If he doesn’t I’m hexing him, now come down!”

You sighed and looked at yourself one last time. You dress was beautifully and specially made for you; a long A-line dress with an off-shoulder sweetheart neckline. Silver serpent-esque patterns lined the bottom of the dress and parts came up to your mid-thigh all around, making it look like small and skinny dragons were crawling up your body. You wore matching black platform heels and a present Snape had given you; a small chain with a snake charm, it’s eyes emeralds. Your make up was a loving shade of metallic green smokey eye with cat wings and black lipstick dusted with silver. You tucked a curled piece of (y/h/c) hair behind your ear, the rest of your hair being put up in a stylish messy bun to accentuate your neck and collarbones. You sighed and walked down the stairs, neither of the boys paying attention.

“Do I look okay?” you ask softly. As they turned to you, they both stood, mouths agape and eyes wide.

“You make me  _almost_ wanna go.” Snape half-joked.

Lucious leaned over, “Is it too late to trade dates?” he said, also joking, of course. You laughed and smiled at their antics, blushing.

“You look magnificent, darling.” Lucious finally finished. You left Snape, letting him know you’d tell him everything when you got back.

“Don’t snog for too long!” Snape yelled with a smirk and you waved him off.

As you made your way to the ball area, Lucious gliding next to you, everyone looked at you- Remus Lupin included. His cheeks were lightly dusted with a nice pink as he stood in the middle of the room in his very nice suit decorated for Gryffindor. You shyly made your way over to him and grabbed both of his hands, everyone shocked that the tawny-haired, shy and scarred boy had gotten what some would deem now as the Princess of Slytherin.

“You’re… bloody astonishing,” he says, not really thinking about what he says before he speaks.

“How so?” you ask quietly as music played in the background and everyone went back to their friends and dates.

“Every time I think you can’t beat beauty again, you do it.”

You laugh and look down as a slower song began to play. Remus stepped back and held out his hand, “May I have this dance, M’lady.”

You laughed at his broad dorkiness, “You may, Mr. Lupin.”

He took your hand and pulled himself closer to you, placing both hands on your waist as you carefully wrapped your arms around his long neck. You looked up to him, he looking down and met your eyes, searching. You grazed one of your hands upwards, making him shiver, and feeling his pulse– it was fast enough to where you thought if he was going to have a sudden heart attack. You smiled and placed a soft and caring hand along his jaw, reaching up and lightly kissing him. His breathing stopped and when you pulled, his eyes were wide. You giggled, kissing just underneath his jaw before resting your head on his chest, listening to his obscenely quick heartbeat and resting your hands on his chest, giving it light scratches. You felt him kiss your hairline while smiling before resting his chin atop of your head, wrapping his arms even more so around you.

“Has anyone told you you’re beautiful?” you ask him, looking up. He smiled shyly and shook his head, “You are, Remus Lupin. Absolutely and undoubtfully beautiful.” you confirm softly, tracing along the long scar on his face. The boy looked so… grounded, for the time being. Like he’d found his place and he was okay with it.

* * *

As the midterms and the winter holiday passed, Remus and you spent as much time as you could together- save for when you were in the common room with Lucious and Snape. Yet when you attempted to be with him on certain days, he’d say he’d have to take care of his ill mother, or visit family- though he was always back the next day. You watched the boy go from healthy to painfully ill once a month, and you grew worried.

“What’s wrong with him?” you asked, nearly begging for the answer from Sirius.

“Nothing, Darling. Really, he’s okay.” he smiled.

You followed them that night. Sirius Black, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew all sneaking away to the Shrieking Shack, screams and growls being pronounced, getting louder as you made your way to it. Surely that wasn’t the boy you admired so dearly screaming in pain. But it was, and before your very eyes, he was a dangerous creature being shackled by his friends in an attempt to keep him from hurting himself. His muzzle was clamped as shut as possible, arms attached to the floor by chains, a shackle from the wall gripped around his throat as he whimpered and growled. You sat in the back, hiding from the three other boys, looking at the tall boy with lycanthropy in shock and worry.

“Moony, you’re okay!” James tried to calm him down, dodging Remus’ long claws and he stood on his back legs, swinging his hands (paws?) at the three of them before sniffing the air and looking towards you, lowering his head and groaning, staring directly at you. The other three boys turned, searching for what the beast was looking for before meeting you. James angrily approached you, “Get out. You can’t be here.” he growled quietly, as to not upset Lupin. You pushed him away before Sirius put his hands on your shoulders.

“(y/n), he’s not in a good state right now, love.”

“Sirius, please.” you looked up at him before looking back to Remus, his large eyes locked on your form. He sighed and moved out of the way, and slowly, you approached the werewolf, he growling at you angrily. The tip of one of his claws catching your skin as he swiped at you. You winced but nonetheless continued towards him.

“You’re okay, dove,” you say softly to him, putting a hand to his long snout and scratching lightly. His ears slowly went from laying flat against his head to being perked up.

“Can you hear me, Remus?” you ask in a whisper as he whimpers, opening his mouth as much as the muzzle would allow and nibbled on your fingers, never actually biting you.

“There you are, love.” you smile, petting his neck as he huffed, putting his long arms to the floor and wrapping a long arm around your ankle as he laid down, nibbling at your pants while pulling you to him.

“How is he so calm?” Peter asked nervously while fiddling with his thumbs.

You turned to them, smiling softly, “Wolfsbane, moonstone, hellebore, unicorn horn, and porcupine quills; its all in the perfume I wear.”

“It’s a calming draught for werewolves.” Sirius chuckled, looking at his changed friend who was currently licking your pant leg.

* * *

Night turned to day, and quickly you saw the boy you’d been with change in the morning sun, his bones crackling back and hair shedding as he morphed back to the Remus Lupin you knew- just with less clothing on. You covered him with your jacket and poured the wolfsbane potion that Sirius gave you last night down his throat, making him cough in his sleep but nonetheless cuddle into your lap more as you played with his hair. The boys awoke, all of them had fallen asleep, the worry of their friend not bothering them as much and tiredness growing on them a lot more did. They’d went to their dorms; you’d explain to Dumbledore that you’d been taking care of the boy- sure he knew that one of his students was infected with lycanthropy, nothing passed that old man.

Remus’ eyes slowly opened before he began to panic. You rubbed his back in an attempt to calm him down as he searched around and finally met with your face.

“What are you- why-”

“Shhh.” you say, laying him back down from his sitting position, “it’s okay, Rem.”

Gently you kissed his temple as he confusedly curled his naked (only covered with your jacket) body closer to you and wrapped his arms around your legs, still uncalm.

“You’re safe, love.”

He nods against your leg, looking up at you and tucking a piece of your hair behind your ear.

“Hello,” he says softly, leaving his hand at your neck, petting the warmed skin there.

“Hello,” you chuckle quietly, looking down at him, “How are you?”

“Sore,” he said quietly, looking at his body and blushing, realizing he was naked under your jacket.

You ran your fingers up his spine, making him shiver slightly.

“So… you know?” he asks casually, looking down at his hands after dropping his hold on your neck. You nod, smiling at him kindly.

“I don’t mind.” you shrug, making him snap his head to you.

“You should; you’ll have to accommodate to me, chain me up when I change. Everyone pitties me or is scared and… I don’t want either of that from you- I-I’m not a charity case.”

You shake your head, “You’re not. And I don’t pity you and I’m not scared of you Remus. No need to get so defensive, silly boy.” you say, carding your hand through his hair and resting another on his chest as he shifted on his back, “I don’t mind helping, and I already accommodate to you, not that I realize it.”

“How do you mean?”

You laugh, “My family knows my favorite witch’s perfume is Serene Moon.”

“That’s literally a calming draught for lycanthropy!” he exclaimed and you laughed, nodding.

“I’m not  _scared_ , Remus, and I doubt I will be–  _ever_. So long as you keep your kind eyes,” you shake your head, smiling, “I’ll still be here with you.”

He nods, smiling softly, “You are the hardest person to not fall in love with, (y/n) (y/l/n).”

You chuckle, “Speak for yourself,  _Moony_.”

He groans, rolling his eyes, “No, not you too.”

You laugh loudly, tossing your head back, making him give a chuckle as well, kissing the palm of your hand before biting it, making you laugh again as it tickled.

“You’re unbelievably perfect, (y/n),” he says softly before leaning up to kiss you, mumbling a whisper of “I love you” against your lips. 


End file.
